


i'll bring the heavens down screaming with me

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben can't sleep, Val offers a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll bring the heavens down screaming with me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the plane ride to Edmonton after the Lighting versus Canucks game in early October. 
> 
> Title is lyrics from the song 'Animals + Insects' by The Stills.

Ben was half-asleep when he felt someone’s presence in front of him. He runs a hand through his hair, before he kneads his bleary eyes with the heel of his palm. His dress pants are wrinkled, his button down shirt untucked, and his tie loosened. His fingers are calloused, and rough. 

The silhouette standing in front of him slowly starts to come into focus, stealing the breath from Ben's lungs briefly when he realizes who it is. Ben glances out of the plane window, a small part of him still hoping to see brightly lit buildings, but all that stares back at him is inky blackness.

“Where are we?" he mumbles aloud.

"Considering we just took off about ten minutes ago, I'd say somewhere over the space separating Vancouver and Edmonton."

Ben scowls at Val. "Very funny. You obviously picked the wrong profession to go into with that one."

"You gonna move over, and let me sit down, or would you rather insult me some more?" Valtteri doesn't shift his stance, or his gaze. He searches Ben's face, trying to pin down the feelings and emotions to go along with the look being betrayed on his face. After a few seconds of silence, he decides if he continues to wait for Ben to say something, he's going to end up waiting forever.

"It's too loud up there," Val says, offering an unwarranted explanation for his presence, and waving a hand lamely towards the front of the cabin.

"Why, Val, is that a pout I see? Guess I have to let you join me now," Ben says, trying to contain a laugh.

“You're too kind," Val replies, before he falls into the seat. He stares at Ben's profile, the electric blue of his eyes almost seems dull.

Val leans in, his lips almost touching Ben's ear. "You should sleep. You look like you could use it."

Ben sighs, and tilts his head back against the seat. "Can't," he says simply.

"Sure you can. You just close your eyes and let the rest of your mind take over."

Ben scoffs. "You're really on a roll tonight with the sarcasm."

Val slides his index finger down Ben's cheek, down the column of his neck and across his collarbone, before he nips at the shell of Ben's ear. "And here I was going to offer to help you get some sleep."

"You really sure this is something you wanna be doing with everyone around?" Ben asks, letting his eyes slide closed, because truth be told, they felt almost too heavy to hold up any longer. It's like his body is racked with exhaustion, but his mind is going a million miles a minute. 

He had been trying to sleep, albeit unsuccessfully, since the second he got comfortable in his seat. Well, as comfortable as he could get, being crammed into a space that always seemed way too small for his liking, and with nothing but a rock hard headrest and scratchy, thin blanket. He had finally managed to slip into the shallow haze between sleep and awake when Val showed up.

Now, his heart was pounding in his ears, and his body was pulsing with a dull energy only intensified by Val's touch. Ben isn't even sure how he could be so physically tired, yet so wired, responsive, and on edge all at the same time. He doesn't have much time to debate the issue either, before he feels Val's lips skim over the spot behind his ear.

"Trust me, pet, no one is paying attention."

"Not the point," Ben mutters lamely.

"And, what, pray tell, is the point?" Val slides his thumb over the underside of Ben's wrist, while his other hand tugs the blanket higher onto Ben's lap.

Ben pushes at the blanket, but his hand is stilled by Val's.

"You worry too much," Val notes, nipping at Ben's ear, while one of his hands slides over the heated skin of Ben's abdomen.

Ben nibbles at his bottom lip as his eyes scan the rest of the plane. "Well, aren't you?"

"Aren't I, what?" Val teases, unbuckling Ben's belt, tugging the button loose on Ben’s pants, and tugging down the zip. He manages to extricate Ben’s cock from his boxers, before he curls a warm hand around him.

Ben sucks in a deep breath, and squirms in his seat, bucking his hips forward to meet Val's hand. He wants to say something, he really does, but he's not entirely sure it's a good idea. He just can't guarantee his voice won't escape him in a cracked whisper, or even a strained yell.                      

Ben's head is spinning, his heart racing, and pulse thrumming in his ears. He thinks he hears the almost musical lilt of Val whispering against the shell of his ear, but if he has to be honest, he's not even sure he's awake. Ben is almost convinced he's still dreaming.

“Aren't you being an little presumptuous, pet?"

Ben scowls, and punches Val's arm. "Am I? You started it."

Val laughs softly, before he jerks Ben's cock once more for good measure, and withdraws his hand.

"I thought you were worried someone might see us," Val teases, blue eyes twinkling.

Ben curls his fingers around Val's wrist. "Fine," he starts, "I mean, if you're too tired ..."

Val smirks. "Oh, is that what you think, hm?"

Ben bites at his lower lip to hold back what would've been a mixture of clipped words and frustration. The energy coursing through his veins, ebbing and flowing, is currently at an all time high, and he thinks he might just go out of his damn mind. It takes all his strength not to let out a low, guttural moan when Val's fingers wrap around his cock once more, sending a warm, twisting sensation coursing through his body.  

Ben's resolve slips, but just a little, when he feels Val's lips skate down the column of his neck.  

"Trust me, tired is the last thing I am," Val whispers, his lips still pressed to Ben's skin.

Ben shivers slightly, and twitches his hips upwards. "Could've," he whispers, fingers gripping the armrests. "Could've fooled me," Ben finishes, tone breathless.

Val chuckles, nose nuzzling Ben's neck, as he starts to jerk him off, his strokes slow, but firm. "I wouldn't move so much, pet."

Ben bites his bottom lip as he forces his hips to still, giving himself over to the feel of Val's hand as it moves over his shaft. "Easy for you to say," he hisses.

Val scans the plane quickly, his hand stilling briefly under the blanket. "Keep it down," he teases.

"Oh, screw you," Ben mumbles, knuckles white against the armrests, as Val presses his thumb to the head of Ben's cock.

"Oh, pet, you're far too wired," Val starts, the same teasing, almost deep musical tone never leaving his voice. "Besides, I do think that was part of the plan for once we got to Edmonton, no?"

"You think I'm just going to go along with that?" Ben returns. "Fuck, Val, keep doing that."

Val smirks, drags his thumb over the precome beading at the tip of Ben's dick, and spreads the slickness down his length. "I don't really think you're in a position to protest. Besides, I know you want to get me naked on the hotel bed, and watch as I come apart for you."

"Fucking hell," Ben whimpers, hips jerking involuntarily at Val's smooth voice. "Don't say things like that here ..."

"Things like what, hm?" Val all but purrs as the words leave his throat in a smooth cadence, and Ben almost swears the rhythm of Val's hand matches that of his voice. It's almost as if Val is doing it on purpose, because of course he would. He has to be.

Val leans in a little closer, as much as he can given the restraints of the small space, and whispers breathlessly in Ben's ear.

"Maybe things like the fact you can't wait to get me alone, and hear the sounds I make when your tongue is inside me?"

It's almost enough to make Ben forget how to breathe.

"Since when ..." Ben's voice trails off as Val strokes his hand a little bit firmer over his cock. "Since when do you dirty talk?" he manages to get out through gritted teeth.

"Since it gets this kind of a reaction from you," Val returns smoothly.

"You're such an asshole," Ben hisses, leaning his head back against his seat, eyes squeezed shut, fingers gripping the armrests.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"You would do that," Ben manages to get out, his grip on the armrests tightening.

Val nuzzles his nose against Ben's neck, before he presses his lips close to Ben's ear. "Where's the fun in that? Especially since you're so close to making a mess on my hand and this blanket."

"What makes you think I'm that close?" It takes all of Ben's strength to choke out the words, but he manages to, with a little bit more confidence than he originally planned. Unfortunately, the words also had a little bit more volume than he originally planned. No one seems to notice, however.

Val whispers smoothly against Ben’s ear. "Shhh, pet. You seem to forget I know you like the back of my hand."

Ben bites his bottom lip as Val does something absolutely maddening with his hand against the tip of his cock.

Val chuckles softly. "Case in point."

Ben's knuckles are white against the armrests as he closes his eyes, giving himself over to the feel of Val's hand on his cock, and his soft voice echoing in his ear.

"Damn it, Val," Ben says through gritted teeth, his eyes blinking rapidly to try and keep his vision clear.

“What's that, pet? Not having a good time?" Val's voice is laced with a light chuckle, and it drives Ben nearly out of his mind.

Ben's words come out clipped, and in half pants, as he tries to will his mind and his tongue into a coherent thought. "No. I mean, yes. I am."

Somewhere through his haze, Ben hears Val's deep voice fill his ears, and the words send a jolt down his spine.

"Why don't you show me, hm?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ben says through gritted teeth.

"I'm just thinking about your well being," Val states, his hand moving over Ben's cock in a well practiced motion. "You'll thank me later, y'know."

Ben wants to respond, tries to respond, except he cannot seem to get the words out. His hands have a death grip on the armrests, as he lets his thoughts spiral, until all he can think about is the way Val’s hand feels on his cock.

Ben's breathing grows ragged, and erratic, as Val's hand moves over him in a rhythm that's practiced and firm. It's like every time they've been together, yet different, and somehow, everything he's ever wanted.

He can't fight the heat building in the pit of his stomach, a warmth that crashes over him in waves. Ben bites at his bottom lip hard, trying to hold back the moan threatening to escape him.

Finally, he slams his eyes shut, leans his head back, and lets himself tip over the edge. As Ben spills hotly over Val's stilled hand, his vision turns searing white, and he nearly lets a small yelp escape his lips.

Ben exhales deeply as Val slides his hand away. He sighs, and makes a great show of getting his pants done up, nose wrinkling slightly when he notices his boxers are slightly damp. As he tries to get his eyes to focus, he notices Val smirking at him.

"Relaxed now?" Val asks.

"I suppose." Ben grabs a nearby napkin and tosses it to Val. “Thanks."

Val smirks. "Any time."

Val starts to shift in his seat in an attempt to get up and leave, before he feels Ben's hand on his wrist. He looks back to see a lopsided smile gracing Ben's lips, and his blue eyes bright.

"Don't forget we have plans for later."

**Author's Note:**

> We hang around on tumblr, if you're so inclined:  
> [blueabsinthe](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)  
> [boltschick2612](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/)


End file.
